


Adaptation

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Married Couple, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy learning to live in a whole new world trying to recover from the horror of possession. It's not easy to adapt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adaptation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.
> 
> Another one written a long time ago, possibly and answer to a challenge but I can't remember which one.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

“You shall release me now,” Ammonet yelled, struggling against the two Tok’ra who held her prisoner as they pulled her out of the room.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jack muttered before turning to Jacob, “When can you get that thing out of Sha’re?”

“We’re going to do it now,” Jacob said before turning to Daniel, “You do realise this isn’t going to be pleasant for her.”

Daniel nodded shuddering slightly, his arms wrapped tightly around himself.

“It might be better if you’re not there,” Jacob told him.

“I want…”

“Daniel,” Sam interrupted, “Dad’s right. I’ll stay with her.”

“I was there for Skaara,” Daniel reminded them, “I know what’s involved.”

“Daniel,” Jacob placed a fatherly hand on his shoulder, “You know what’s going on but for your wife it might be harder if you’re watching.”

Daniel closed his eyes and nodded, “Okay. I’ll stay here. But, Sam please stay with her and let her know I’m here.”

“I will,” Sam took his hand, “She’ll be fine and I’ll be with her the whole time.”

 

They’d been attacked by Ammonet’s Jaffa on the last planet they visited. Daniel had found his way to Ammonet while she was distracted. This time he’d managed to shoot her through the shoulder then they’d instantly brought her to the Tok’ra.

Daniel hadn’t stopped pacing since they had started the removal. Jack and Teal’c were both watching him, neither wanting to tell him to stop knowing how hard this was for him. At one point they’d heard Sha’re scream and Teal’c had to grab Daniel to stop him going to her.

Sam finally reappeared.

“They’ve done it,” she smiled as Daniel caught her in a tight hug, “She’s just getting fixed.”

“Fixed?” Jack asked.

“Clean clothes, getting rid of all the make-up, fix her hair,” Sam listed, “Daniel, give her a couple of minutes so she can get rid of all traces of Ammonet.”

Daniel nodded, taking a few deep breaths. Finally Sha’re stepped nervously through the archway into the room they were waiting in. She was wearing a loose jumpsuit the Tok’ra had given her, her skin looked fresh and clear of all make-up with her hair falling loosely around her shoulders.

“You look great,” Jack smiled, hugging her first as he was closest.

Sha’re smiled back at him before turning to Teal’c, “Thank you.”

Teal’c looked amazed but gave her a small smile. Sam and Sha’re exchanged a quick hug before Sha’re turned to Daniel.

“Hello, Dan’iel,” she whispered unsure.

“Sha’re,” he cried, pulling her into his arms.

Sha’re held onto him tightly for a moment before they kissed. Jack smiled, herding out everyone else leaving them to their reunion.

*********************************************

THREE MONTHS LATER

Sha’re leaned back against the pillows waiting for Janet to start her check-up.

“Must we do this every day?” Sha’re asked when Janet came over to her.

“Yes, we must,” Janet told her.

Sha’re sighed, closing her eyes in annoyance and pouting slightly.

“Look,” Janet sat beside her, “The physical exertion your body has been put through over the past few years is incredible. You’ve been dead, had a parasite within you for years, resurrected, had it die within you then forcibly removed not to mention psychological injuries. Now, if I’m being slightly overprotective with your health then tough. Okay?”

Sha’re smiled slightly and nodded before sighing again.

“It is just hard,” Sha’re told Janet, “It is difficult to try and fit in.”

“You’ve been wonderful adapting to a whole new world,” Janet told her, “This is a hard thing to do.”

“I just do not want to disappoint Dan’iel,” Sha’re said, “I do not want him to feel…”

“Sha’re,” Janet soothed, “Daniel wants you to be happy.”

“It is hard.”

Janet watched Sha’re trying to gauge a few things.

“You might not want to answer this but I am trying to help,” Janet said to her.

“What do you wish to know?” Sha’re asked confused.

“Since you have come home have you and Daniel,” Janet paused trying to think of the best way to phrase this, “Been intimate?”

Sha’re blushed and glanced away, “I cannot let him touch me,” she suddenly cried, “Every time he does I am back to when ‘she’ was in me and I…I…I cannot be with him.”

“Are you sleeping together?”

Sha’re shook her head, “Dan’iel is sleeping on the couch. He is so understanding while I am so cold to him.”

“Listen to me,” Janet took her hand, “These things take time. What you’ve been through was very traumatic and it’ll take time for you to get over it. Normally I’d advise you to see a therapist but I doubt there’s anyone qualified to help you other than us.”

“What do I do?”

“You remember that Daniel loves you more than anything in this universe,” Janet told her, “And that whenever you need to talk about anything we’re all here for you.”

“Thank you, Janet,” Sha’re whispered, “You are a wonderful friend.”

Janet grinned, “I’m also a wonderful doctor who’s still got to finish your check-up so let’s get this over with.”

Sha’re laughed and submitted willingly to Janet’s tests.

“I take it there’s still nothing wrong?” Daniel asked as he arrived.

Sha’re smiled brightly at him as he joined them.

“She’s healthy and getting healthier every day,” Janet grinned, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sha’re jumped off the bed and gave Janet a smile before taking Daniel’s hand. Daniel’s eyes widened, slightly amazed at the physical contact.

“Shall we go home?” she suggested.

 

Entering their apartment Sha’re led Daniel to the couch and sat him down.

“Dan’iel, I am sorry,” she told him.

“For what?” he looked at her confused.

“For pulling away from you,” she whispered, “It is not that I do not love you, I do. I love you so much that when we are apart I ache.”

“Then what is it?” Daniel asked gently.

Sha’re dropped her head, “When ‘they’ were intimate sometimes ‘she’ would give me control of my body and…and…”

“‘He’ would hurt you,” he finished grimly.

“Yes,” she nodded, “When you touch me I do not feel able to accept your love.”

“Sha’re,” he whispered, “I…”

“Please do not say anything,” Sha’re took his hand, “This is something I must resolve by myself. Janet has helped me a little but it shall take time.”

Daniel nodded in understanding; “I am here for you always.”

“I know,” she smiled softly, “It is what I need,” she leaned forward and very softly brushed her lips to his in a tender kiss, “We should have some dinner,” she pulled back, “Then you can teach me some more.”

Daniel watched her as she headed into the kitchen hating Apophis with every fibre of his body. The sweet vibrant woman Sha’re had once been had been destroyed by that monster forever. As much as he’d hoped things would automatically return to normal that hadn’t happened.

Their first night back together had ended with Sha’re in tears, begging him to let her be alone. He was now sleeping on the couch because she couldn’t let him touch her. Any time he tried she shied away, though on many occasions she would reach out and hold onto him. With a sigh he headed up to help make dinner.

 

“Dan’iel!!” her cry cut through the silence of the night.

He was in the room comforting her before he’d even woken properly. Sha’re clung to him, tears streaming along her cheeks while he rocked her whispering reassurances. Finally her weeping subsided; she pulled back and smiled at him.

“Thank you,” she sighed, wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

“It’s alright. Get some sleep,” he told her standing up, “I’ll be right outside if you need me.”

“No,” she caught his hand, “Dan’iel, please. I need you to…I want…”

Daniel looked at her worriedly, “What?”

“Hold me,” she entreated softly.

“Of course I will,” Daniel whispered.

Sha’re slid to lie down as Daniel lay beside her letting her get comfortable. Tentatively she moved closer to him resting her head against his shoulder and wrapping her arm around him. While Daniel drew the covers over them Sha’re closed her eyes and relaxed falling asleep in her husband’s embrace for the first time in a long time.

*********************************************

Sha’re slipped off her robe and stepped into the warm soapy water. She really enjoyed bubble baths, she could lie here and just relax letting her mind empty. Daniel had taken the day off today and they had gone for a walk in the park. For a few hours they’d been able to pretend that they were just a normal couple walking, laughing and having a picnic. She had enjoyed it immensely. 

As she lay back in the warm water she could hear Daniel moving around in the other room. Last night sleeping in his embrace had been wonderful. She knew things were getting better and one day they would be back to normal. After almost an hour she finally stepped out of the water wrapping a towel around her body. Drying herself she caught her reflection in the mirror. Her body had not aged in the years that she had been possessed. She slid her hand across her stomach that gave no sign at all that her child had once rested there. Tears came unbidden to her eyes as she thought of him. She had never even been able to hold him and she desperately wanted to cradle her child and tell him that she loved him.

The year on Abydos after they had first married Sha’re had feared she might be barren despite Daniel’s reassurances. They both wanted a child so badly yet it had never happened for them. Now, she had a child but he was not her husband’s son and he was somewhere in the vast universe where she could not find him.

“Sha’re,” Daniel called, “Dinner’s ready. You should come and eat while it’s possibly edible.”

Sniffing back her tears she pulled on her robe wiping her eyes before going out to join him.

“What’s wrong?” Daniel asked seeing the remnants of her tears.

Wiping her eyes again she sighed, “I was just thinking about the boy.”

Daniel wrapped his arms around her without even thinking, Sha’re just closed her eyes and rested against him.

“I just wish I could have held him,” she pulled back, “Sorry.”

Daniel tilted her face up to look at him, “Don’t ever think you need to be sorry about anything to do with Shifu. He’ll come back and you’ll get to tell him how much you love him.”

Sha’re gazed at this wonderful man before her, this gentle soul who loved her and she smiled before kissing him with a passion she thought she’d lost.

“I love you, Dan’iel,” she whispered as she held him, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he gently kissed her forehead, “Come on, let’s eat before it congeals.”

*********************************************

Walking through the corridors of the SGC Sha’re wondered if this was such a good idea but she needed something to help. Reaching her destination she knocked before she could change her mind.

“Sha’re?” Teal’c asked in amazement when he answered the door, “How can I help you?”

“May I come in?” she asked quietly.

Teal’c stood back letting her in before closing the door, during the time she’d been in the SGC a very tentative friendship had built between them. 

“What can I do for you?” he asked again as she stood across from him. 

“Dan’iel mentioned your meditation,” she started, “And how it has helped him in the past. I…I…” she paused taking a deep breath, “I was hoping you would teach me.”

Teal’c tilted his head at her concerned, “Are you sure?”

“Teal’c, what happened in the past is just that,” Sha’re said, “I need some way to relax and organize my thoughts. Please teach me.”

Teal’c smiled, “I would be honoured to help you.”

Almost an hour later Sha’re sighed in aggravation, “I cannot relax enough.”

“It takes time,” Teal’c assured her, “But with practice the deep meditation shall come easily to you.”

“Everything takes time,” she cried, “Why is nothing easy?”

Unable to answer her question Teal’c just sat with her.

“I apologise,” she whispered, “I am just frustrated.”

“It is understandable,” he told her, “You are welcome to come back and meditate with me whenever you need to.”

“Thank you,” she smiled, “I must go to the infirmary for my daily check-up.”

Getting up off the floor she walked to the door before turning back to him, “Thank you, Teal’c.”

*********************************************

“I don’t think it’s fair to play against Daniel,” Jack complained.

“Why?” Sam asked.

“Because he wins every time,” Jack answered looking over to where Daniel was fixing his next seven-letter word onto the scrabble board.

“Maybe we should play in teams next time,” Janet suggested.

“Still not fair,” Jack frowned, “I vote we play something he can’t win constantly.”

“He is sitting right here,” Daniel said looking up at them, “We’re playing scrabble to help Sha’re with her English.”

Sha’re giggled slightly as Daniel flashed her a grin before nodding in agreement.

“Great, now he’s got back-up,” Sam cried, “How about Trivial Pursuit.”

“Not fair on the off-worlders,” Janet disagreed.

“If we play in teams it might not be,” Teal’c suggested, “Both Sha’re and I have read more about certain subjects than you all to learn about Earth.”

“Okay,” Jack nodded, “Me, Daniel, Sha’re in one team. Sam, Janet and Teal’c the other team. That means the two ‘off-worlders’ are separate and the two geniuses are separated too. Any objections?”

“Why not the girls versus the boys?” Sam asked.

“Cause Sha’re can keep Daniel and I from killing each other easier than Teal’c,” Jack replied glibly with a grin.

“Good reason,” Janet replied, “Get the game.”

 

Almost two hours later they had stopped for food. Daniel went to get a drink and returned to the living room to find his wife gone.

“Where’s Sha’re?” he asked worriedly.

“On the roof,” Jack replied, “She wanted to look at the stars.”

Daniel headed out and climbed up to Jack’s roof where Sha’re sat curled up in a chair watching the night sky.

“Can I join you?” he asked quietly.

She moved over slightly so he could sit beside her, resting against him when he sat down.

“Are you alright?” Daniel asked slightly worried.

“The crowd was just getting overwhelming,” Sha’re told him, “I wanted to be alone for a few minutes.”

“It’s freezing out here. Janet won’t be too pleased it you catch a cold.”

“It is warmer with you here,” Sha’re smiled up at him.

Wrapping his arms tighter around her he was pleased that she didn’t pull away from him instead she cuddled closer.

“This is nice,” she murmured.

“All we need are a couple of electric blankets and it would be perfect,” Daniel joked.

“Are you too cold?” she asked worriedly, “You do not want to become ill.”

“How about we both go down,” he suggested, “And if you want we can go home.”

“I wish you meant Abydos,” she sighed.

“Sha’re,” he sighed too, “We both know we can never live there again. You were host to an important Gould and the System Lords have a pretty hefty price on my head. I’m no use to you headless.”

A small smile appeared on her face before she softly kissed him. Pulling him closer Sha’re kissed her husband passionately not wanting to let him go.

“Wow,” Daniel murmured when they finally broke apart.

“I have missed you and I do want to be with you,” Sha’re told him, “I wish I could make this better with a wave of my hand.”

“I know,” Daniel rested his cheek against her head, “It’s getting better though. And you never have to worry because I will always be here. Forever.”

“Forever,” she repeated the pledge before sighing, “We should go back and see if we can win again.”

Daniel laughed, “I think Jack would never forgive us if we left it as a draw. He’s a bad loser. Mind you he’s an even worse winner.”

Sha’re’s laughter was gentle and genuine before she stood up and pulled him to a stand, “We should rejoin the others.”

*********************************************

Sha’re lay propped up on her elbow watching her husband sleep. She was trying to count the changes in him since they had first married. The most obvious was his hair, now short and much darker than it had been. It had taken her quite a while to get used to it, she could no longer run her fingers through it the way she used to. Next was how strong he had become from all the training and missions he’d been on since joining the SGC but he was still as sweet and as gentle as he had always been.

Finally the most notable thing was the worry lines on his face that disappeared as he slept. She knew he had been through a great deal since her abduction; a great deal he never talked about to her.

She still didn’t feel ready to make love to him but to be held by her husband while she slept made her feel comfortable and secure. Softly she traced her fingertips over his chest smiling as he shifted slightly before she did it again. He tried to throw away whatever was tickling him. With a soft smile Sha’re started tracing her fingers over his face. Gently she ran her thumb across his mouth surprised when he caught her hand and kissed it.

“I thought you were sleeping,” she said.

“I woke up when you started tickling me,” he grinned looking up at her.

Sha’re smiled as he touched his hand to her face before sliding it round her neck and pulling her to him. His hands started to move across her body, as the kiss grew more intense.

Sha’re suddenly pulled away, “I…I cannot.”

“It’s okay,” he whispered, “It’s okay. Do you want some breakfast?”

“That would be nice,” she replied thankful that he was such a wonderful person.

 

“Sha’re,” Daniel said softly as they were getting ready to head to the base.

“Yes?” she turned confused seeing him look nervous, “Is something wrong?”

“Not really,” he hesitated before sighing, “SG1 are scheduled for a mission today.”

“Oh,” she whispered, “How long have you known?”

“A few days,” he replied, “I should have told you but I didn’t know how. General Hammond is insisting we get back to work properly. If you need me I’ll talk to him. I’m sure he can send someone else with them.”

“No,” Sha’re told him, “You should go. It has been three months I can survive a few days in the base without you.”

Daniel took her face in his hands, “Are you sure?”

Placing her hands over his she smiled, “I am sure. Janet shall be there and so shall General Hammond. They have both said if I need to I can talk with them.”

Daniel gently kissed her, “I packed a few things for you for staying but you might want to check it.”

Sha’re laughed and went to collect her things.

 

This was the first time Sha’re had been in the control room and she found it fascinating. Looking down at the keyboard that Sergeant Harriman was working at she frowned.

“They are the symbols from the Chappa-aii,” she said thoughtfully.

Harriman looked up at her and smiled, “It’s our version of the DHD. Not as compact but still pretty good.”

Sha’re smiled, “The Goa’uld have never managed to create their own…DHD. The people of the Tauri are definitely ingenious.”

“Sit down and I’ll show you how we dial out,” he offered indicating the empty chair beside him.

She sat down and listened to his explanation intently taking in everything he told her. Looking up she saw her husband and the rest of SG1 enter the Gateroom. Daniel dropped his pack, said something to Jack while pointing over to her before he slipped through the door. Appearing beside her he took her to one side.

“Are you okay?” he asked concerned.

“I am fine,” she assured him, “I have plenty of work to do, then Janet shall help me with my English lessons. You do not have to worry. If I get lost there are plenty of people who shall direct me to the correct place.”

“Don’t worry, Dr Jackson,” Harriman interrupted, “No one in the SGC is going to let anything happen to your wife.”

“See?” Sha’re said, “Now go before Jack gets impatient.”

Daniel smiled and gave her a quick goodbye kiss, “We won’t be gone too long.”

Sha’re held onto his hand for a few more seconds before letting him go to rejoin his team.

“Want to dial out?” Harriman asked her.

 

“She’ll be fine,” Jack reassured his friend as they walked up the ramp.

“I know,” Daniel said, “I guess I’m just nervous that once she’s out of my sight she’ll disappear again.”

“Sha’re will be fine,” Jack repeated, “So move.”

With a quick glance back to her Daniel stepped into the blue event horizon.

 

“Sha’re,” Hammond said as she was leaving the control room, “I would like to talk to you.”

“Of course,” she answered slightly worried but followed him up to his office, “What did you wish to talk about?” she asked sitting in the seat he offered.

“Firstly, I’m sorry I’ve had to put SG1 back to work so soon I know it has only been a short time since you and your husband were reunited,” he said.

“It has been three months,” Sha’re replied.

“Three months is not enough time to make up for several years,” he smiled at her, “But I doubt that shall ever be made up. What I really wished to talk to you about was your own role here in the SGC.”

Worry filled her, “I know I was unable to give you much information on the Goa’uld but I may remember more.”

Hammond shook his head, “That’s not what I meant. Over the past few weeks as you’ve learned more English you seem to be interested in many of the different areas within the SGC.”

“I have always been curious;” she smiled softly, “My Father said it drove him crazy. The things here are so very different and wondrous compared to where I was raised. I wish to learn as much as I can.”

“Well, Colonel O’Neill and I were discussing this yesterday and he suggested that we let you spend time within several different departments till we discover what you want to do.”

“You would do this for me?” she asked quite amazed.

“Sha’re, due to your experience with the Gould you are without a doubt a valuable resource to us,” Hammond said, “But you have also shown a quick mind and an amazing ability to learn rapidly. I just want to be able to make good use of that.”

His smile made her smile also, “Then I shall start whenever you are ready.”

“Since you already started learning about it this morning then Sergeant Harriman will teach you about the controls for the Stargate.”

*********************************************

Sha’re looked up from her reading when she heard the alarms sound for the Stargate. SG1 were due back today. Without hesitation she dropped the book and walked quickly to the Gateroom.

“It’s them,” Janet told her as she walked in.

As the Iris spun back four soaking wet figures emerged.

“Welcome home, SG1,” Hammond called from the control room.

“Heat,” Jack called staggering down the ramp leaving a trail of water behind him, “Somebody get me some dry clothes and hot coffee.”

Daniel laughed as he moved to Sha’re who stopped him at arms length, “Not until you are dry,” she told him before relenting and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Okay, showers first then come to the infirmary,” Janet ordered.

“Doc, I could kiss you,” Jack cried, pretending to try and hug her.

“Once you’re dry,” Janet shooed them before taking Sha’re’s arm to walk down to the infirmary.

 

“How has she been?” Daniel asked Janet quietly looking over to where Sam and Sha’re were talking.

Janet gave him a smile, “She’s been fine. Missed you but she’s been kept busy.”

“Good,” he said smiling as Sha’re came over to him.

“That is better,” Sha’re smiled slipping her arms around him and hugging him, “I am glad you are back.”

“So am I,” he murmured before looking at her, “Janet said you’ve been busy.”

She nodded, “General Hammond is letting me learn everything until we discover what I am best at.”

“Good,” he smiled, “Well once Janet has finished with this and we’ve finished our briefing we can go get some dinner.”

“And you can tell me everything you have done,” Sha’re told him giving him a light kiss.

Janet was finishing Sam’s check-up when they were called to the briefing room.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Sam told them as they went up first.

 

“Good,” Hammond said seeing them walk in, “Captain Emerson has found something you should all find interesting.”

As they moved closer Captain Emerson turned and nodded to them. Sha’re gasped and grabbed the gun from the nearest soldier aiming it at Emerson.

“Sha’re?” Daniel cried, “What are you doing?”

“He is Goa’uld,” she cried.

“What?” Jack drew a gun also.

Emerson’s eyes glowed and he turned to Sha’re, “My Queen,” he sneered.

Sha’re started to shake but Sam suddenly appeared and fired a zat at Emerson. He fell to the ground crying for help as Janet and staff sedated him.

Daniel moved to his wife and gently took the gun from her tossing it to Jack before he turned to comfort her. As he reached out to touch her Sha’re pulled away from him sharply retreating until she felt the wall behind her. She sank to the floor unable to stop herself from shaking and crying. Sam knelt beside her.

“Sha’re,” she said softly, “It’s alright, you’re safe,” gently she placed an arm around the other woman and pulled her into an embrace.

Janet reappeared and together she and Sam took Sha’re to the infirmary leaving Daniel standing watching frustrated.

“She’ll be okay,” Jack told him.

“But I’m not helping,” Daniel snapped in annoyance before he headed to the infirmary.

 

“I gave her a sedative,” Janet told Daniel when he arrived, “She’s sleeping peacefully.”

Daniel sighed, “I thought she was getting better?”

Janet took his hand and sat him down, “Daniel, it’s going to take a lot longer than three or four months. Sha’re has a lot to recover from.”

“Why won’t she let me help her?” he cried in frustration, “She wouldn’t let me touch her.”

“Because she hates feeling so needy,” Janet told him, “From what I can tell Sha’re has always been a very independent strong person. Right?”

Daniel nodded.

“Because of what’s happened to her Sha’re is terrified,” Janet continued, “And she’s scared of needing you and losing you. Everything within her is conflicting. You have to give her time.”

Daniel nodded, “What about Emerson?”

“We used Machello’s little device to free him,” Janet said, “He’s sleeping. Now Sha’re is in the room over there if you want to go and sit with her.”

 

Sha’re was sleeping, her dark hair spread across the pillow. Daniel reached out and curled his fingers through it. She murmured slightly turning over catching his hand in her sleep. Gently he slid his arm around her moving onto the bed so she was resting against him. In her sleep Sha’re wrapped her arms around him holding onto him tightly.

“It’s okay, love,” he whispered to her, “I won’t leave you.”

*********************************************

Sha’re woke up confused at the noises surrounding her. Looking over she saw Daniel lying beside her fast asleep but this wasn’t their bedroom.

“Dan’iel?” she whispered shaking him.

“Oh, Sha’re,” he smiled seeing her, “Are you okay?”

The memory of Emerson and the Goa’uld came rushing back, “I am.”

Seeing her hesitation Daniel gently touched her cheek, “You can talk to me,” he told her, “I want to help you.”

“I know you do, my Dan’iel,” Sha’re whispered, “But you should not have to hold my hand through everything.”

“Sha’re,” he sighed, “I want to. Part of loving someone is not being afraid to lean on them. Just reach out and I’ll be there to catch you.”

“Dan’iel, can we go home?”

“I’ll go check with Janet,” he promised softly kissing her forehead.

Daniel gave her another smile before slipping away.

 

“Janet,” he called walking into her office, “Sha’re’s awake and wanting to go home.”

“Well, she’s fine,” Janet told him, “You two can leave whenever you want.”

“Thanks,” he was about to leave when she called his name, “Yeah?”

“I’ve been thinking about some things both you and Sha’re have said and I was wondering…”

“What is it Janet?”

“Have you told her about what happened with Hathor?”

Daniel’s face lost all colour, “No.”

“You should,” Janet said taking his hand, “It may hurt but she will realise you can understand exactly how she feels.”

“I’ll think about it,” Daniel replied quietly before he headed to take Sha’re home.

 

Daniel struggled but he couldn’t get away. She surrounded him drawing him closer, taking what she wanted. Forcing him down, hurting him and he couldn’t stop her.

Daniel woke up gasping for breath jumping as he felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder.

“Dan’iel?” Sha’re said worriedly, “What is it?”

“Nothing,” he told her, “Nothing. I just need a drink.”

He moved out of the room before she could say anything. Once in the kitchen he threw cold water over his face trying to forget his dream. He turned to find Sha’re behind him.

“You should be sleeping,” he told her, “You need to rest properly.”

“So do you,” she replied sharply.

He shook his head, “I just had a nightmare. Like I used to.”

“You have never jumped so violently at my touch,” she told him.

Daniel sighed, “I don’t want to burden you with this.”

“Part of loving someone is not being afraid to lean on them,” Sha’re threw at him, “Someone told me that just this morning.”

“Sha’re…”

“No,” she snapped, “You expect me to open up to you but you deny me the same courtesy.”

She started to walk away before turning back to him, “Until you can treat me the way you expect me to treat you then I hope you enjoy sleeping alone.” 

Before he could stop her Sha’re slammed the door to the bedroom.

 

Sha’re dropped to sit on the bed feeling tears sting her eyes, she was so angry with him. When Daniel opened the door she turned her back on him.

“It was a few months after you were taken,” he sat down beside her, “Some archaeologists found a sarcophagus. It was sent to us,” he stopped turning her to face him, “Originally there’d been a Gould in it.”

Sha’re slipped her hand into his, “Which one?”

“Hathor,” Daniel spat out the name, “She got into the mountain and put all the men under some control drug.”

“I have heard of her ‘powers’,” Sha’re told him.

“She…she chose me as her new Pharaoh,” he paused taking a deep breath not sure how to say the next part but he had to, “She used me to make more Goulds.”

Sha’re gasped, understanding exactly what he meant.

Daniel dropped his head, “I’ll understand if you can’t forgive me.”

Sha’re slipped her hand under her husband’s chin making him look at her, “Do you blame me for what happened with Apophis?”

“Of course not,” he cried, “You had no control over what happened.”

“Then why do you feel that what happened to you was any different?” she whispered, “She hurt you but you are stronger than she is.”

“You think so?”

“You are here,” Sha’re told him, “You kept living. You are braver than I have been.”

“Sha’re, what happened to me was once,” he cried, “You went through years of hell. I only managed to survive because you needed me to find you. You’re the strong one.”

Sha’re smiled at him, “That proves it then.”

“Proves what?”

“We are stronger together, my Dan’iel,” she whispered sliding her arms around him, “You must trust me to help you just as I trust you to help me.”

“I promise,” Daniel sighed as Sha’re pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth.

“We should get some more sleep,” Sha’re slipped back into bed reaching out for him to join her. 

Daniel drew the covers over them and relaxed in his wife’s embrace feeling released from his nightmare.

 

Daniel woke up feeling better having told Sha’re about what had happened with Hathor. He shifted against the warmth of his wife’s body beside him trying to decide if he should get up and make them breakfast or just lie here and enjoy holding her.

His decision was taken away from him as Sha’re woke up; turning so she was snuggled closer to him she gently pressed her lips to his.

“Good morning, my husband,” she smiled.

“Morning,” he whispered, “About last night…”

“There is no more that need be said,” Sha're told him, “By either of us. Understand?”

“Yes, love,” Daniel slid his hand through her dark hair, he wished she could let him make love to her because at that moment he wanted nothing more.

As though she was reading his mind Sha’re kissed him again sliding off the shirt she wore to bed.

“I want to be with you completely, my Dan’iel,” she breathed, “I am ready.”

“If you want to stop, we’ll stop,” he told her, “Just tell me.”

Sha’re smiled and leaned closer to him for a deeper kiss losing herself in his touch.

*********************************************

“Good morning,” Sha’re greeted Janet as she walked into the infirmary.

“Well aren’t you perky this morning,” Janet laughed.

Sha’re slipped onto the nearest bed to sit and smiled at her friend, “Dan’iel and I had a long talk last night.”

“Really?” Janet took one of the seats nearby and sat across from Sha’re, “Anything in particular?”

“He told me about what Hathor did to him,” Sha’re’s eyes clouded for a moment before she smiled brightly again, “This morning we…” she trailed off as she smiled lost in her memory.

“You don’t need to elaborate,” Janet smiled before hugging her friend, “I’m glad you’re feeling better in your relationship with Daniel.”

“Thank you for your help, Janet,” Sha’re squeezed the other woman’s arm, “I shall see you later for my daily tests.”

Janet watched the younger woman as she disappeared smiling at seeing her so happy finally. It was hard not to be fond of Sha’re, like it was hard not to be fond of Daniel.

“They make a perfect pair,” she murmured to herself as she headed back to her work.

 

Jack looked up as Sha’re knocked on the door to his office.

“Hey beautiful,” Jack grinned, “What can I do for you?”

Sha’re smiled at him taking a seat, “I need to ask you something.”

“Ask away,” Jack told her.

“I need to know what happened to Hathor,” Sha’re said.

“Why?”

“Dan’iel told me what she did to him,” Sha’re’s eyes never met his; “I need to know what happened to her.”

“I killed her,” Jack told her.

Sha’re stared at him for a few moments, “Good.”

“Sha’re, don’t let her cloud your life,” Jack told her.

“Thank you,” Sha’re moved over and gently kissed his cheek, “I shall see you later.”

 

Sha’re headed out of Jack’s office and headed to find her husband. She wanted to spend a few minutes with him before she headed for her lessons. She knew that her time as host to Ammonet had changed her but she hoped that someday she would be almost like the girl she had once been.

Daniel was sitting reading something on his computer when she arrived; mischievously she kissed the back of his neck.

“Sha’re,” he laughed.

“How did you know it was I?” she asked innocently as he spun to face her.

“Because,” Daniel told her slipping his arms around her waist, “If anyone else did that to me I’d be worried.”

“I have to go soon,” she told him, “I am working with Sergeant Harriman today.”

“I know,” Daniel smiled, “I’m glad you’re more feeling comfortable here now.”

Sha’re rested her forehead against his, “I am. You have made this my home now.”

Daniel pulled her down to him gently kissing her, “I love you.”

“I love you, my Dan’iel,” Sha’re whispered before she disappeared leaving him watching her. 

With a smile Daniel returned to his own work.


End file.
